El Hada y El Mago
by Francis Black
Summary: Un solitario Mago, a punto de acabar con su miserable existencia conoce a un Hada, que le mostrará el Amor, y todos aquellos sentimientos que no había llegado a conocer. E/B. no es un muy buen summary, pero el contenido está mejor jiji


Hola mis estimados lectores, aquí vengo de vuelta con este One-shot de Edward y Bella. Se me ocurrió escribirlo mientras escuchaba la canción de Rata Blanca "La Leyenda Del Hada Y El Mago", les recomiendo que mientras leen, escuchen esa canción.

Sin más que decir y dándoles a todos las gracias por estar aquí y por leer, los dejo con este oneshot, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruté escribiendolo. Besos.

**Fran Cullen Black.**

_Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de la Grandiosa S. Meyer. Lo único mio es la idea._

_

* * *

_

**La Leyenda Del Hada Y El Mago.**

_Cuenta la historia de un mago_

_que un día en su bosque encantado lloró._

_Porque a pesar de su magia_

_no había podido encontrar el amor._

Caminaba por ese bosque, su bosque encantado, hasta llegar a un prado. Se sentía solo, muy solo, no sabía que hacer para tener esa tan ansiada compañía que quería, no podía estar cerca de nadie porque todos se alejaban de él por miedo, miedo a lo que les pudiera hacer.

Y es que en 1918, la magia no era algo común y corriente, más bien se pensaba que era cosa del diablo, algo completamente erróneo, porque si bien existen dos tipos de magia, la magia que el practicaba no era para nada oscura, más bien todo lo contrario, llena de luz. Pero las personas de esa época no lo entendían y preferían alejarse a estar cerca de él.

Por eso se encontraba solo, vagando por el bosque, y ayudando a los animales heridos que se encontraba en su camino. El tenía un alma bondadosa, incluso más bondadosa que ninguna otra, pero había un inconveniente, el no se veía así, el se veía de una manera diferente…

**Un monstruo.**

Que equivocado estaba! El no era para nada un monstruo, todo lo contrario. Pero él no quería creerlo, prefería sumergirse en la pena a resurgir y aceptar la verdad.

Una lágrima se deslizó involuntariamente por su mejilla, no se había dado cuenta que estaba llorando y es que pensaba, pensaba que no tenía sentimientos, había leído de ellos, escuchado sobre ellos de boca de otros, pero nunca los había sentido por si mismo. Pensaba que nunca tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo.

_La luna, su única amiga_

_le daba fuerzas para soportar_

_todo el dolor que sentía_

_por culpa de su tan larga soledad._

Estaba cansado, cansado de la soledad, cansado de su vida, cansado de todo, la luna era su única confidente, aquella que lo acompañaba en sus noches de tristeza y oscuridad infinita, era el único momento en el que no se sentía solo, porque la tenía a ella con él, a su amiga, su confidente. La Luna.

Quería darle fin a esto, darle fin a su soledad, ya que estaba solo cuando la luna no estaba, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que el día de su muerte llegara pronto, pero sabía con todo certeza que eso no pasaría. Dejó escapar de sus labios una áspera risa sin un ápice de alegría al recordar que él era…**Inmortal.**

La vida está llena de ironías, él sabía que muchos hombres darían lo que fuera con tal de estar en la misma posición de él, con tal de ser inmortales, y el sabia que daría lo que fuera por ser uno de ellos, por dejar de ser inmortal para ser…**Humano.**

_Es que él sabía muy bien que en su existir_

_nunca debía salir de su destino._

_Si alguien te tiene que amar, ya lo sabrás_

_sólo tendrás que saber reconocerlo._

Él quería conocer el Amor, de todos era el único sentimiento que quería conocer, pero otra de las cosas de las que estaba ciertamente seguro, era que eso nunca pasaría, lo que no sabía era que estaba total y rotundamente equivocado.

_Fue en una tarde que el mago_

_paseando en el bosque la vista cruzó_

_con la más dulce mirada_

_que en toda su vida jamás conoció._

Uno de los tantos días de soledad, paseando por él bosque, escuchó un ruido proveniente de cerca de donde estaba, pensó que se trataba de un animal herido, asi que aceleró el paso para ir a ayudarlo, cual sería su sorpresa que al acercarse más chocó su mirada verde esmeralda con una marrón, los ojos más hermosos que había visto en su condenada existencia, y es que parecían un mar, un mar que lo invitaban a sumergirse en sus aguas y él, no iba a rechazar su invitación. Se miraron por lo que pareció ser un largo rato o bien podrían haber sido segundos, no estaba del todo seguro, lo único que quería era conocer quién era esa misteriosa y sobretodo hermosa mujer que le devolvía la mirada.

-Quién eres? –preguntó suavemente, sin dejar de mirar sus ojos.

-Me llamo Isabella.-respondió ella con la que él pensaba era la voz más dulce que había oído.-Y tú?

-Mi nombre es Edward.-respondió él, a lo que ella sonrió, dejándolo a él sin respiración y momentáneamente deslumbrado.

-Un placer conocerte, Edward.

-El placer es mío.-respondió el, saliendo de su letargo y esbozándole una sonrisa, sólo para ella.

Se volvieron a mirar a los ojos, y empezaron a caminar hacia el otro, como atraídos por una fuerza mágicamente misteriosa, él tomó su mano y una corriente eléctrica los envolvió a ambos. La piel de ella era suave y tersa al tacto, la piel más suave que él había tocado.

Pero, inesperadamente, el sol salió detrás de una nube, iluminando con su luz el lugar en el que estaban ambos.

En el mismo instante en el que la luz del sol tocó la piel de ella, ésta empezó a brillar, como si estuviera recubierta por diamantes, arrancándole a su piel una inmensa gama de colores, de las que el arco iris estaría celoso.

El la miró con los ojos abiertos por la impresión, ella le devolvió la mirada, impasible.

-Eres una…-susurró el, mirándola.

-Soy un **Hada**.-dijo mirándolo.

-Y yo soy un **Mago**.

_Desde ese mismo momento_

_el hada y el mago quisieron estar_

_solos los dos en el bosque_

_amándose siempre y en todo lugar._

Esta vez fue el turno de ella de abrir los ojos, impresionada. El acarició su mejilla con una de sus manos, sin poder contenerse, ella lo miró con los ojos brillantes, adivinando lo que el haría a continuación. El miró a sus labios, labios rojos y que se veían tan suaves, invitándolo a tocarlos, a sentirlos, él no rechazó esa invitación.

Al instante en que sus labios tocaron los de ella, una gama de emociones lo golpeó, haciendo que sus piernas tambalearan…

**Pasión, Deseo…Amor.**

Al mismo tiempo que esas emociones lo golpearon, buscó profundizar el beso y sintió gozo cuando sintió que ella le correspondía, aventuró sus manos, acariciándola lentamente hasta llegar a su cintura, la cual tomó posesivamente, atrayéndola más hacia él, profundizando el beso cada vez más, subía y bajaba las manos por su espalda, regalándole suaves caricias, a las que ella correspondía acariciándole el cuello. No lo soportaba más, la deseaba, más de lo que había deseado a nadie, y quería que fuera suya en ese mismo momento.

Así que puso ambas manos en su cintura, metiendo las manos entre su blusa, buscando quitársela. Ella sabiendo lo que él iba a hacer subió sus manos, permitiéndole que le quitara su blusa, el rápidamente se la quitó.

Y así estuvieron quitándose la ropa lentamente, jugando con sus cuerpos, besándose, acariciándose, sintiendo sus cuerpos encajando perfectamente, como las piezas de un mismo puzle, como si estuvieran destinados. Se amaron toda la noche, tocando el cielo, juntos.

_Y el mal que siempre existió, no soportó_

_ver tanta felicidad entre dos seres._

_Y con su odio atacó, hasta que el hada cayó_

_en ese sueño fatal de no sentir._

Pasaron todo el tiempo juntos, amándose en todo lugar mientras se susurraban al oído palabras de amor, promesas felices de estar juntos el resto de sus existencias, porque ambos eran inmortales, y ahora ninguno de los dos se sentía solo, estaban felices porque compartirían juntos toda la eternidad. Pero su felicidad no duró mucho, ella sintió un agudo dolor en el pecho, quedándose sin respiración, el sólo observaba desesperado, sin saber que hacer, esto era una magia poderosa, magia que él no poseía ni nunca se había atrevido a poseer, **magia oscura**.

Ella cerró sus ojos, cayendo en un profundo sueño, donde no sentía más dolor, sumergiéndose en sueños con el mago, con su mago.

_En su castillo pasaba_

_las noches el mago buscando el poder_

_que devolviera a su hada,_

_su amor, su mirada tan dulce de ayer_

Noche tras noche pasaba el mago en su castillo, buscando la cura, el hechizo que le devolviera a su hada junto a él_. _Había probado todo lo que sabía, ninguno de sus hechizos funcionaba, pero el no se daba por vencido seguía buscando sin descanso, esperando con ansias el día en que ella volviera a estar junto a él.

_Y no paró desde entonces_

_buscando la forma de recuperar_

_a la mujer que aquel día,_

_en medio del bosque por fin pudo amar._

Por fin había conocido el amor, junto a esa hada, su maravillosa hada.

La esperaría todo el tiempo que fuera necesario, sacaría fuerzas de donde fuera para soportar junto a ella ese conjuro, besó sus labios suavemente y tomando su mano se acostó junto a ella, miró su hermoso rostro de nuevo antes de cerrar sus ojos y con un hechizo sumergirse en un profundo sueño.

Porque no le importaba si llegaba a su fin, lo único que importaba era que estaba al lado de su amada hada, el hada que le había mostrado la felicidad, que le había enseñado el Amor.

Sabía que sin importar las circunstancias, que estando a su lado, todo iría bien.

_Y hoy sabe qué es el amor, y que tendrá_

_fuerzas para soportar aquel conjuro._

_Sabe que un día verá su dulce hada llegar_

_y para siempre con él se quedará._

* * *

Quejas, tomatazos, preguntas, felicitaciones, y todo lo que quieran en el botoncito de abajo ese que dice review this story/chapter.

Les estaría muy agradecida!!!

Besos.

**Fran Cullen Black.**


End file.
